Echoes
by All In The Bones
Summary: She claimed it wasn't over- she desperately needed it to not be over. However, when time marches on, and she finds she was left behind, can she ignore the echoes? Between Seasons 6 and 7. T for sexual references, as well as some vulgar language
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So, here we go- my own take on Hannah's return. Also, in my own opinion, I think she wasn't just "transfered" to follow Booth- it doesn't quite work that way. So, I have her working in DC. If that conflicts with the canon, please, let me know._

_As well, if you happen to be a Hannah hater, be forewarned- I'm trying to treat her fairly in this fic, although I am a B&B shipper all the way. I actually rather liked her character, so I feel she deserved some closure that the series didn't provide. Hence, this fic..._

_Lyrics are from Memories, done by the amazing band, Within Temptation. If you can, listen to them- you won't regret it._

Chapter 1: Memories and Fantasies

_All of my memories_  
><em>Keep you near<em>  
><em>The silent whispers, silent tears,<em>

_Within Temptation, Memories_

It had been such a simple plan.

Call Seeley up, say that she wanted to talk. Book the table at the bar, pick up the flowers at the corner shop- it may not have been traditional, her bringing the flowers, but since when was she a traditional woman?

The bar was cool that night, with gentle wisps of alcohol were burning deep within Hannah's nostrils. The flowers had weighed a bit heavier than normal in her hand, her own nervousness sending her heart aflutter. This was a journalist that had been able to stare down the firing line of insurgents- to huddle underneath the ruins of a broken hut as gunshots rang just an inch above her head without breaking too much of a sweat. Having dinner with an ex? Terrifying.

Maybe it wasn't just the ex, though- it could have been how they parted. A failed proposal, Hannah's belongings piled on the curb in chaotic disarray. She had barely been able to say "good-bye" to Seeley before the cab driver honked, and she was shuttled back to the center of town, now homeless.

It wasn't that difficult for her to find a job, despite the economy- she had snagged a position at a small paper, summarizing AP reports on the wars, or Obama's budget plans when she came back to DC. A year ago, she wrote the original articles. However, now, she was stuck in a small apartment in the lower end of town, making a more meager living than ever. She had saved up a rather small amount for tonight's dinner, having to cut out her coffee budget for a week, but it was worth it- or so she hoped.

She missed him- so damn much. She had loved him- the gentle quirks, his odd choice in belt buckles, all of it. It didn't matter that he had a son, or worked in a deadly job, or was rather old-fashioned at times- he was Seeley. _Her _Seeley.

And then, just like that, it fell apart. He couldn't accept her decision, her need to be free. She could see it in his eyes, then- the death of his feelings for her just dissipated in that instant. The light went out in a shot. She had known it to be a dead end when she tried to fix it- it was over.

At the moment, she was calm, numb to the shock. However, when she was in that hotel room that night, the waterworks had started with a vengeance. She had never cried that hard, not since her first date had stood her up on the night of the seventh grade ball.

However, she had hoped to change that.

She was ready. If marriage was what Seeley wanted, than that was what he was going to get. She could make that sacrifice- she just wanted _him _again.

Of course, it would only work if he ever picked up his damn cell phone!

She had waited for a while, hoping for some kind of contact. She had refused to order, hoping that Seeley would rush in, his tie a fly from running, and simply say, "Sorry I'm late," in his normal, goofy way. God, how she would have loved to see that.

However, as the wall clock ticked away, he didn't show. No sign of life, no call, nothing. So, finally starving, but not wanting to see the bartender's odd looks from behind the counter, she had headed back to the old café, that she knew Seeley loved to frequent, hoping slightly he may have stopped in there for a bite to eat.

But of course, he wasn't there. That left Hannah Burley, alone, to munch on her cold fries and a stale burger, which had been sitting for a rather long time, as it's connoisseur had been staring out the window for most of the time, looking for some kind of sign.

The sign came, but not quite in the way she expected.

"I'm telling you, bud, you'll learn to love bugs- just wait until you see your first _Demestes lardarius _in action- you'll be hooked!"

Hannah glanced up quickly, the familiar voice startling her. Sure enough, the source was attempting to squeeze an over-sized baby stroller through the diner doorway, his curled locks bouncing slightly from the effort. Behind him, a darker skinned brunette, holding a bundle of blankets and baby, rolled her eyes at her husband. "Honestly, Jack, do you think he'll get so involved in that, just because you did? He has the same chance to go artsy."

Jack Hodgins narrowed his eyes slightly at his wife. "Why not? Boys love creepy crawly things- with my preferences, it will come naturally."

Angela readjusted her holding of her son, while laughing at her husband's assumptions. "Oh, really? Remember, he has some of me in there too…"

Hannah blinked slightly at the pair, recognition finally emerging in the form of a smile.

Jack turned around towards Hannah, still in disagreement with Angela. "You just wait- he'll be bringing home so many- Hannah?"

Hannah grinned as Jack finally spotted her, his eyes widening as she glanced at his face. "Hello, Jack," she said, waving at Angela as well. "Fancy meeting you here."

Jack's eyes continued to bug out for a second, while Angela's gaze found Hannah, finally. Deciding to move the interaction forward, Hannah rose from her seat, and walked towards the pair. ""Do you need some help with that?"

Jack eyeballed his stroller again, and then back at Hannah."Uh, no, no, I've got it," he said, miraculously finding the correct latch. Hannah nodded at him, and turned back to Angela." This is your son, I would think?" she said, grinning at the bundle.

Angela gulped slightly, and than gave a small smile. "Yep, this is it- the little bundle of joy." She glanced back down at him, he smile alighting.

"More like the little bundle of noise," Hodgins mumbled, finishing up the collapsing of the stroller. Angela shot him a glare, and Hannah continued to gaze at the child.

"He's beautiful," she murmured, and glanced back at Angela. "How old is he?"

"About four months," Angela replied, her voice more curt than she intended. She stopped suddenly, and turned back to Hannah. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since…"

Hannah stiffened slightly. "I've been around, kinda." She said softly, glancing back towards the baby. "What's his name?"

"Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins." Jack said proudly, coming around from behind Hannah. "That's your name, isn't it?"

Michael squeaked slightly at the sight of his father, and gurgled in delight, squirming slightly to get closer. Jack leaned in as well, a goofy grin stapled all along his face. Hannah stepped back slightly, uncomfortable to be right in the middle of the family's moment.

"You know, I have a big report due in the morning," Hannah said, going for her coat and keys. "I'm sorry…"

Angela's head snapped up, and gazed at the reporter. "Oh, yeah," she said.

"It was nice seeing you guys again- we should meet up sometime," Hannah replied, heading towards the cashier.

"Absolutely," Angela said, watching as Hannah headed out.

Hannah nodded, paid, and hurried out the door. "See you… later."

As he watched Hannah go, Jack turned back to his wife. "Do you think we should have mentioned Booth and Brennan?"

Angela glared at Jack. "Right now? How would you have proposed we do that?"

Jack opened his mouth, but his wife's harsh glare silenced him. He averted his gaze, peering out into the night

AN: _And there begins Echoes. I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter, and please, do review- feedback encourages the writer. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Wow, I wasn't expecting so much feedback so soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and put alerts on this story. I know this is a bit quick, but I was working on this story before I could publish it, so I had a bit of backlog. Anyways, here's some fluff with our favorite couple. I hope you enjoy._

_Also, the lyrics are from the song Right Here, With You, by David Cook. Again, another artist I highly recommend listening to. _

Chapter 2: Right Here

_I can see the way you hide_

_All the things you keep inside_

_But all you ever wanted was the light to save you_

_-David Cook: Right Here, With You_

"…Booth?"

He kept his eyes closed, his mind still hazy with sleep. The comforters were too warm, too soft to throw them off just yet. Of course, it helped that there were two bodies in the bed, the latter pressed up against his own, enwrapped in his hold tightly. He hummed slightly at the sound of the other bed dweller's voice, and pulled her closer.

However, the other bed dweller didn't view that motion in quite the same light- Booth's tender hold, which to him was so loving, was actually a trap in Brennan's mind. While most of the time, she rather liked the proximity, she was currently needing to make a bathroom run, and her partner's romantic gesture was keeping her from more urgent business. She squirmed slightly against his hold, and finally turned to look at him. "Booth?"

He murmured slightly in response, and pressed closer to her, his mouth grinning slightly. Brennan glared at him, and than asked for the third time, abet a little louder, "Booth?"

He kept laying there, a smug smile on his face all the while.

Brennan froze for a moment, and than decided to move into full gear.

Swiftly, she reached out her hand, putting it just underneath Booth's slack jaw, and gently rapped it upward.

The small slapping sound that was made by the action was minute- the yelp from Booth, however, was rather startling.

"Bones!" he yelped again, sitting up in the bed. "What the hell was that for?"

Brennan quickly rolled away from her partner, heading towards the bathroom. "You wouldn't let go, and I have to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah, but Bones, you don't let me know you have to leave by _hitting me in the jaw_!" he squeaked, gently rubbing the spot.

"Technically, it was your mandible- and I didn't hit you, I moved it in order to get your attention," Brennan replied, hurrying to the bathroom.

Booth stopped for a second, dumbfounded. "Yeah, but you could have just asked…" he began.

"I did ask verbally before resorting to a more physical approach." Brennan called from the bathroom. "I would think having to say your name three times in a row would call for some more aggressive responses. "

Booth sighed, and gently pinched the bridge of his nose. Despite working with the woman for seven years, and despite being romantically involved with her for just over five months, Brennan still managed to sound formal most of the time. Of course, that was one of the things that caused Booth to melt- that, and the rare smile she flashed, and her gaze…

For a moment, Booth's mouth formed into a wide smile, as a third reason played across his mind- _and the fact she's having my kid. _

Although she was barely showing now, the signs were clear- the morning sickness had finally abated, and her mood swings were more pronounced. Although those were rather difficult to go through, it was all worthwhile to Booth- it was all proof that Bones was carrying his child.

He knew that Brennan hadn't quite wanted it to be so soon, but did it matter? They were together, and both were committed to raising the child, and (this is the part that excited Booth the most) they were going to do it together.

After all the crap Rebecca had put him through, Brennan had been quite clear that she had no intention of keeping Booth from his child, no matter what happened between the two of them- not that Booth wanted to discuss that, or even think of that coming to pass, it did demonstrate her willingness to involve him, which was enough.

A smile still dancing along his face, he heard Brennan step into the shower, and he laid back, relaxed. Life was good.

At least, it was, until he happened to glance at the clock.

The neon numbers were emblazed on the display, the light waves practically screaming off of the nightstand. Booth froze mid slide, the truth of the matter settling in.

For a second, he continued to stare at the clock. Than, in a flurry of sheets and blankets, he rushed to his closest. "Crap Crap Crap CRAP!"

Brennan, hearing his exclamation, quickly stuck her head out from behind the curtain. "Booth? What's wrong?"

He called back, struggling into a pair of slacks. "I'm late! Hacker had a mandatory meeting this morning, and it starts in 30 minutes!"

He finally got his leg in, and heard Brennan call from the bathroom. "Oh- but I don't see why shouting about excrement will help you in this situation!"

He jumped up, and grabbed for his shirt frantically. "Well, it makes me feel better!"

Booth hurriedly threw his shirt over his head, and fumbled as he buttoned it up. He heard Brennan say something, but he didn't hear her exact words this time around. No time for the Cocky belt buckle- he grabbed his belt, and ran out the bedroom door, looking for his jacket.

"Dammit!" he cursed again, glancing around the apartment. His signature black coat was nowhere to be seen. He darted to the other end of the kitchen, looking underneath Brennan's anthropology magazines and old newspapers.

His search was so frantic, he didn't hear the footfalls coming out of the bathroom, and into the hallway. It was only when Brennan cleared her throat that Booth glanced up at her.

She was standing in the doorway, a towel wrapped securely around her body and hair, with his jacket in her left hand. "You're jacket's right here, Booth."

Booth let out a low sigh of relief, and darted towards her. "Oh, thank God," he almost shouted, gently taking the coat from her. "Thank God." He said again, leaning towards Brennan to kiss her quickly.

As he leaned away, Brennan looked at him, a confused look etched on her features. "Why are you thanking God? I was the one who spotted it on your desk chair."

Booth threw the coat over his back, and glanced back at her. "Oh, sorry," he said, rather breathlessly. "Thank you." Before she could reply, he kissed her again, this time with much more passion than the first. "Thank God for you."

Brennan blinked in surprise, and stated, "Of course…"

Booth grabbed his badge and keys off of the coffee table, and waved at Brennan. "I'll call you if anything comes up, alright? Have a good day, eat right, say hi to the baby for me-"

"Booth, it's a fetus right now, it won't know the differ-"

"-I love you, have a great day."

Brennan froze as Booth hurried out the door, probably unaware of what he had just said. For a few minutes after the engine's roar had faded away, Brennan continued to stand, trying to process what had just transpired. Finally, she smiled.

"You too, Booth- you too,"

_AN: Again, please review- it encourages the writer. _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Sorry for the delay with this chapter, guys. Just midterms popped up, nasty little vermin. That's the price I pay for going for going to college. Anyways, here's chapter three, yet another Hannah chapter. Anyways, thanks again to everyone who reviewed- 17 on two chapters? Not bad, not bad at all. That's what keeps me writing._

_Lyrics are from My Heart Is Broken, by Evanescence._

Chapter 3: Oblivious

_I can't go on living this way_

_And I can't go back the way I came_

_Shamed of this fear that I will never find_

_A way to heal my soul_

_My Heart Is Broken, Evanescence_

It felt odd, wandering back in here.

Hannah glanced quickly around the lab, trying to notice if anything seemed out of place. To her eyes, everything seemed… normal. The scientists, or 'squints" as Seeley used to call them, were hurrying about at a rather normal pace, shuffling boxes and files around the Jeffersonian Institution.

She felt out of place in this hall, the beckoning of hard, scientific knowledge just outside of her forte. She reported the facts, but on events, on history in the making- this was the realm of the geniuses, those who understood the very fabric of their universe. This was the realm of Dr. Brennan- not Hannah, or Seeley, for that matter.

Still, Hannah shrugged slightly, and wandered towards the lab area. She hoped that Seeley would be there- she wasn't sure how much longer she could take without seeing him.

())))(((()

"Large fracture on the right ulna…"

Wendell hovered over his current remains, his eyes squinting against the light of the lab room as he tried to make out the injuries to the murder victim's right arm. The body had been found at the bottom of a nearby harbor, bond and gagged to a rock. It had just come in this morning, and with Dr. Brennan being late for some odd reason, it was up to Wendell to begin the preliminary examination.

Of course, it didn't help anything that Dr. Brennan was pregnant. Her hormones were spiraling out of control on an almost daily basis, and Wendell, or whichever intern was working at the time, often had to deal with their usually stoic boss beginning to bawl at the autopsy table, or get depressed a second later. Wendell knew it would disappear after the kid was born, but it was making his job unsettling for the next few months.

Of course, something else had to make things even more complicated.

He was moving over from the ulna to the radius in his examination, when he heard footsteps come towards the podium. He glanced up instinctively, and froze when he spotted a blonde-haired woman, pumps on the ground and coffee in hand, peek around the lab. He had seen the woman a few times before, but not for almost a year.

Wendell watched Hannah for a minute, as the reporter continued her search around the lab. Too soon, however, she glanced up the podium, and spotted Wendell's gaze. Her eyes met his for a second, and than a bright smile burst on her face, which Wendell noted seemed a bit too quick, and rather forced. She waved at him, and walked up to the side of the platform, Wendell watching her with wide eyes as she did.

"Hey," she said rather brightly, as Wendell finally blinked. She continued to glance at him, tilting her head slightly. "You work for Dr. Brennan, right… Wendell, isn't it?"

Wendell gulped and than forced himself to relax. "Yeah," He didn't expect her to remember him right of the top of her head, he had only met her a few times before than. "Hannah… long time, no see."

She kept grinning, her smile easing slightly at his words. "Yeah, it has been a while." She glanced back around, and than turned back to him, her facial expression rather questioning. "If you don't mind me asking, but have you seen Seeley around this morning? I've been all around here, but no one's seen him."

"Umm…" Wendell trailed off, unsure of how to answer. He did have an idea of where Booth was, but considering who was asking, it would be rather delicate to reveal that fact. "Well, I haven't seen him this morning, either. Sorry about that."

Hannah's smile faded somewhat at his answer. "Oh… well, if you do see him, can you tell him I stopped by?"

Wendell nodded slightly, and nodded at her. "Sure."

Hannah turned to go, and Wendell dipped back down to continue his preliminary examination of the remains. He let out a low sigh of relief, until he heard Hannah stop.

"Actually…" she called back, turning around to face the intern again. "Just curious, but have you seen Dr. Brennan around, either? Sorry to interrupt."

())))(((()

Of course- how stupid could she be? Why not call Temperance? She was Seeley's partner, after all- she might be able to get Hannah into contact with him.

It didn't even cross her mind that Temperance may not want to get her in contact with him- Seeley had been clear that the feelings between the pair were purely professional at this stage, and that he was in love with Hannah- why would he lie to her about that?

She gazed at Wendell, who shuffled slightly at her question. It was minute, but the young man seemed rather uncomfortable with her presence. Hannah would dwell on that later- right now, she was hoping for an answer.

"That examination better be done, Dr. Bray- I need those preliminary results ASAP, and I don't have Dr. Brennan today-"

Hannah jumped at the sound of a new voice echoing into the lab area. She craned her neck around to look at the new arrival, and spotted Dr. Saroyan walking into the lab, her strides dignified. The doctor glared for a second at Wendell, until she glanced over and spotted Hannah standing beside the platform.

Hannah waved at Cam, as yet another surprised look crossed the medical examiner's face.

"Oh…Hannah!" Cam stuttered, her eyes growing a bit wider at the sight of Booth's ex. Hannah watched her for a moment, and than rolled her eyes slightly. It seemed everyone she ran into from Booth's team was shocked by her presence.

"Hello, Dr. Saroyan… sorry for the interruption." She said quickly, hoping to cover for Wendell's delay. "I was just stopping in to say hello."

"Uh, sure…" Cam trailed off, her face relaxing into a more blank expression. Hannah watched her, but still noticed that her body posture was rather anxious still.

"Anyways, I'll be on my way," Hannah said quietly, turning to go out the main entrance. "It was nice seeing you both again- and thank you, Wendell."

She hurried out the door, shaking her head in confusion as she did. What was with everyone?


End file.
